


Fair

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Civil War, Bondage, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut, light uniform kink, makeout, not even really smut, not sex, preview to my newest work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: The middle of the American Civil war was not the ideal place or time to meet his soulmate, but Dean learned to roll with the punches.Preview to my newest work. In which Dean has a wet dream about his colonel during a long march.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I've been working on instead of Angel of Darkness. Yeah, I'm trash. And I just watched the Civil War movie, "Glory." Holy Damn, the actor who played Colonel Shaw was SEXY AF IN THAT OUTFIT BACK THEN FUCKING '80s. So my uniform kink was born and this just sort of happened.  
> Anyway, Dean just met his new commander (Castiel Collins) a few days ago and he's pretty bewildered by the fact that he's nervous around him, because he's the smooth Dean Winchester who got his dream girl and most beautiful woman in his hometown, Lisa, with his witty charm and he's not nervous around anybody. You get the point.  
> tbh I didn't even edit this. I just pulled this out of my ass an hour ago before thinking "I'd better get some feedback before I waste my life writing this". Flipping burgers all day has kinda made me loose my mind.

_ Dean was in his uncle Bobby’s barn - he could smell the manure and hay, the familiarity of the dream making him feel safe. Dean knew he was dreaming, he just didn’t want to wake himself up like he usually did in these stupid dreams. He knew he would need his sleep tomorrow for another day of fucking  _ marching. _ Always marching in those damn lines and formations.  _ _ He just didn’t want Collins to yell at him again. _

_ As Dean looked around his dream barn, he imagined his colonel’s low, gravelly voice. For some reason that made him feel even safer, and this concerned Dean; mainly because he had finally placed that feeling he’d felt the first time they met. It was the same feeling he got when he first met Lisa. _

_ “No…” Dean whimpered in fear. How could he feel that for a  _ man _? How could he feel that for his colonel? But Collins was just so damn adorable with his huge, blue eyes and soft, full lips. Dean lost himself in his dream and imagined Collins, coming into the barn to join his dream self in the loft. _

_ Collins sat down in the hay next to Dean, who was laying on a bundle, stargazing through a crack in the roof. “Hello, Dean,” said that perfect voice. Dean grunted in response and smiled up at the man. “This is a nice place,” he commented. _

_ “This is where I go to get away from it all. "It all" being my dad,” Dean coughed out an uncomfortable laugh. _

_ Collins looked annoyed for a moment before smirking. “So you didn’t want to escape from me? Good, I was worried.” _

_ Dean gestured to his companion. “Why on God’s green Earth would I want to escape from this,” he asked, sitting up and pressing his lips to Collins' warm, pink ones. He felt the man’s hand come up to cup his face and let out a sigh at the soft, safe, and soothing comfort of the kiss. _

_ They didn’t have the need to pull apart for air in Dreamland, so the kiss went on and on. Dean opened his mouth at the feel of an almost silky smooth tongue sliding against his lips, which then entered his mouth and caressed his own. The feel of another pair of lips on his and another tongue in his mouth made Dean want more. So much more. _

_ Dean rolled on top of Collin’s body, smirking into his mouth at the squeak that escaped it. He broke apart from his lover to whisper in his ear, “Is that a sword in your belt, Colonel, or are you just glad to see me?” Collins laughed a soft, deep chuckle in his ear for that. _

_ “You know I’m not wearing my belt, Dean.” Just like that, Collins was lying naked on a bed, his belt tying his wrists to the bedpost. His erection was poking Dean in the stomach from his pose above him. Collins tilted his head to the side, “Why would you ask me that?” _

_ Dean giggled, suddenly nervous and excited, like the first time he laid eyes on the man under him. “Just… shut up, okay?” _

_ His colonel smiled at him lovingly. “Okay, Dean.” Dean leaned in and pressed another passionate kiss to his lips, feeling the man’s knee lightly press into the right spot in his groin, making him moan loudly. _

In fact, Dean moaned so loud he woke himself up, along with four other men who proceeded to yell at him for a few minutes before turning over and snoring. What a lovely wake-up call from a confusing, wet dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean is now Castiel's Aide-de-Camp (helper or whatever) (I know someone already used the same one pairing of the officer and his Aide whatever, but it's just so perfect.... Whatever, I'll probably change it later). They attend some sort of party thing?? I haven't thought it all the way through tbh. Anyway, Dean gets drunk and they make out in the horse stalls outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of this (I'm also kinda drunk - I know, so much class) so I thought I'd post another "chapter". Also I decided not to make them talk all... 1800's -ish. It's too hard to decipher and tbh it's kinda boring to read. Idk maybe I'll change that later. Again, not sure I'll even post the entire thing. Feel free to yell at me via the comments or my tumblr (wish-i-was-a-dalek).

Dean thought Castiel's deep voice was so smooth the words were sliding right through it. Like that damn scotch. He told the man as much. "'s not like your chin, which is covered in... little hairs. 'bet they're not smooth. I'll bet they're prickly."

Cas brought a hand to his stubble and smiled. "Indeed, they are. Are you... drunk?" Dean put two fingers to Castiel’s upper lip, feeling his moustache. It was also prickly. Prickly and thick, but also soft. Soft like Castiel's hair. Dean petted Castiel's head with his other hand. Yes, very soft. "Okay, you're drunk," Castiel chuckled in his deep voice. Those full, pink lips spread into a grin that warmed Dean even more than any scotch.

Dean wondered what it would be like to kiss him the way he kissed Liz. He wanted to try it, just to see if his lips were as soft as they looked. "Cas, can I..." He couldn't finish the sentence. That would be a weird thing to say, right? You don't just ask someone that. So Dean pushed his lips to Castiel's without warning, before he could fight back.

The kiss was soft. No, it was smooth. Smooth like scotch that slid into Dean's stomach. Smooth like Castiel's lips. Smooth like the hands that were slowly encircling his waist as they stayed enwrapped in that kiss for eternities, pulling his body closer to this man with the smooth tongue pushing into Dean's mouth. Smooth like the taste of nicotine that coated the kiss. Smooth like the way Dean's scotch was fighting it's way back up his esophagus.

Dean broke off the kiss just before he could vomit onto the hay-littered floor, and that was about the last thing he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this isn't all I have written. There's almost two hundred pages so far, but I still might not post them because I'm pure trash. So yeah. Luv you all X

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think you understand, that movie was a fucking sexual awakening for me. (I also passed history class this semester because of that movie.) So I will probably be posting more Civil War-era things from now on. Sorry.  
> Anyway, tell me what you think. I might not even post the full story (which is mostly porn at this point tbh) - I'll definitely wait until it's finished to post if I do. I don't want people to be disappointed when I don't post a new chapter for a long time. (Tbh the fact that people actually read my shit is more than I ever expected thank you guys<3) I know I'm rambling, but I just got off an eight and a half hour shift at work and wrote this. I have a nine hour shift starting in eight hours and I'm exhausted. I have the right to ramble and make zero sense. Thanks.  
> My boss thinks I'm fucking crazy.


End file.
